Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to search engine optimization, and more particularly, to a method for testing and rating ranking variables used in search engine algorithms.
Search engine ranking algorithms are complex, involving multiple variables. This complexity makes it almost impossible for search engine optimization (“SEO”) professionals to help rank their customers based on fact rather than theory.
Since search engine ranking algorithms typically use multiple variables, the results are in some ways contaminated by conjecture and estimation, rather than verifiable factual conclusions. Thus, the results are often misinterpreted and never lead to single variable understanding of data.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to create and use an isolated testing environment to scientifically and accurately test an individual ranking variable used in a search engine algorithm.